


The Animal Inside

by Its_Ratatouilles_Monster



Category: Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Disney retelling, F/M, Feral Behavior, Gang Rape, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, i’m disgusting forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Ratatouilles_Monster/pseuds/Its_Ratatouilles_Monster
Summary: An alternate retelling of Tarzan and Jane’s first meeting.
Relationships: Jane Porter/Mr. Clayton, Jane Porter/Tarzan (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I don’t know why this story popped into my head. Please forgive my filth brain, but apparently no one else was gonna write it.

Tarzan could hear a rustling in the bushes on the jungle floor below him. He swung down the vines and hid himself behind some leaves. There were creatures like him! He had never seen any of his own kind before. Three of them, in different sizes and shapes and colors. A very large one with hair above his lip, and grey ones at the sides of his head. He held a large, shiny tube in his hands. The second was a short, nearly bald one who gestured with his hands quite a bit when he made those strange noises. And the last was between the two in height, with soft looking brown hair and a pretty yellow...well Tarzan wasn’t sure whether it was attached to the last creature’s body, or draped across it like his loin covering. He guessed that this one was female, based on her curving shape and slight frame. Her skin looked soft. Tarzan wanted to reach out his hand and touch her cheek. Before he realized it, the female had gotten separated from her group and was making pictures with strange tools. Then the baboon clan arrived, screeching accusations at her in their jittery language. She appeared not to understand, and ran away, making more strange noises in distress. He followed as fast as he could, telling himself that he must save the beautiful female before she hurt herself and was gone forever!

———————————————————————

The female backed up quickly against the tree. She was dripping wet from the rain and her blue eyes were wide. Tarzan moved closer to her. He had only seen the male of his species when he looked at himself. Never a female. He wanted a closer look. The girl made her odd speech at him and placed her foot against his chest. He picked it up with his hand and examined it. Five toes, just like him. He wiggled one of them and she jerked. Her body shook and she made a jumpy sound with her mouth. He looked down and saw that the pretty yellow thing he had seen earlier was not in fact attached to her. He lifted up the edge to see underneath. The female repeated something three times, louder after each one, and kicked him under the chin. He jerked back and shook his head. That hurt! He was only trying to see! Tarzan’s eyebrows furrowed and he moved closer again, this time holding onto her leg with one hand to hold her still. She made loud noises at him. Tarzan wished she would be quiet so he could concentrate. He lifted up the edge of the item again and flipped it over her knees. Somehow there was another thing there that covered her body. He reached with his free hand and ripped whatever it was, pulling it down her legs. The female became still louder and began to sway at him with her hands. This was becoming tiresome. But it all became worth it when he saw what lay between her pale legs. She had a slight mound of hair above something that was similar to what the female gorillas had. Tarzan supposed that made sense to him considering the similarities he bore to the gorillas as well. Tarzan bent his head down to get a closer look. She began to smash her tiny fists against his head. He reached up with his free hand and grabbed her wrist yanking her towards him. He pressed his nose against hers and growled a warning in baboon, telling her to leave him be. She seemed to get the message and laid back against the tree branch, shivering. He bent his head to the space between her legs once more. He took a sniff. There was definite smell there, unique. He had never smelled anything like that before. Tarzan felt his loincloth flap upwards as his trunk grew stiff. This had happened to Tarzan in the mornings sometimes, but somehow never when the tribe presented him with a mate. He had seen what to do, and knew he was capable, but he had never managed to get it to happen on its own like this. He took another sniff, and poked out his tongue from his mouth for a taste. He jerked backwards and spat. How odd! It tasted strangely tangy and sweet. He noticed the female shiver violently and make a high pitched noise when he licked her. His trunk twitched at the sound. He wanted to see if he could make it happen again. Tarzan bent his head and pressed his tongue against the same spot as before, moving upwards like when licking a leaf for water after it rained. She made a low noise in the back of her throat. Reaching down, he slung her legs over his shoulders and kept at it, finding ever spot that made her groan or wiggle. His trunk was beginning to hurt. He knew how to milk it and make it go away, but he would do that later.  
He wanted to continue his game. The opening he was licking began to grow more and more moist. Both from his saliva and more of the juice he had tasted before. He moved his tongue in intricate patterns against her. Tarzan felt her hands in the fur on his head. This time he felt her trying to hold his head still and rock herself against his mouth. She moved faster and faster until she made a loud shout and her body shook. Juice from the opening spurted onto his chin. Tarzan grew tired and let go of her legs. He would find her nest area tomorrow and visit again to complete his investigation. She pulled her legs up to her chest and lay still. Tarzan jumped off the branch and grabbed a vine. He swung away, his trunk still red and stiff. When he got back to his nest, he would milk it. And he would think of the girl with the soft brown hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarzan finds the female’s nest place and finds himself growing possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clayton always struck me as a bit rapey in the movie.

Tarzan smiled to himself as he swung his way to find the female. He had thoroughly enjoyed their last meeting and wanted to continue his examination. He hadn’t told Turk or the others about his encounter. He somehow felt that he shouldn’t share her with anyone. Tarzan remembered how good it had felt to milk his trunk last night. He wondered if that was how the female had been feeling when he had been licking her the previous night. Suddenly he heard voices in the other creature’s strange language coming from the jungle floor. He followed the noise until he saw the large man from before with the girl. Tarzan frowned. He did not like the noises this man made with the large and shiny tube he was always carrying. The large man, took the girl’s chin his hand and brought her face up to his. He pressed his mouth against hers. She smacked him with her hand and turned to leave. The man snarled in anger. He lurched forward and brought the girl to the ground. He easily overpowered her with his great strength and held her hands above her head. With his free hand, he ripped the cloth off of her body and flung it to the side. This time, Tarzan noticed, the female wasn’t wearing a secondary fabric and he could see the whole of her body from where he was hiding. Her chest area had two round hills on it. They were pale, and jiggled. Tarzan stifled a laugh when he saw them. He wanted to see if they tasted like the coconuts they so resembled. The large man placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her noises. Why hadn’t Tarzan thought of that before?! The male used his other hand to free his own trunk, which he noticed was slightly smaller than his own, but still red and stiff. The man placed the tip at the opening between her legs and pushed his hips to fit it fully inside her. He groaned and began to thrust his hips back and forth, a slight slapping noise coming from the friction of their skin. He grunted with each one and his breath went uneven. So that’s what Tarzan was supposed to do! He suddenly felt a wave of anger overcome him. That was his female! He claimed her first! He had forgotten to mark her as such before, but he would certainly do so now. He moved forward and grabbed a heavy rock. The man made a loud, surprised noise. Tarzan hit him in the head with the rock and shoved away his body. Nobody would claim this female but him! The girl gave a yelp when she saw him, but her face also went pink, Tarzan thought, from the memory of pleasure she had had with him. He hadn’t heard her make those noises when the other male was attempting to mate with her. He was confident he could make her make them again. He reached down and poked at the hills on her chest. They wiggled in response. He smacked one to see how it would ripple. The female yelped. He licked the tip of one to see if his theory about the coconuts was right. It did not taste of coconut. But the sound that came from the female was just as sweet. It caused his trunk to stiffen. He licked it once more as he lined himself up with her entrance. Tarzan thrust himself inside her and let out a groan of pleasure. He had never known mating could feel this good. He pumped his hips in and out of her, the soft flesh enveloping him completely. She panted and cried out, a tear running down her cheek. He licked it away and kept sliding himself in and out of her. He could feel a tension building inside his belly. Suddenly he realized he was doing this all wrong! In order to truly claim her as his, he had to take her from behind. He pulled himself out of her and flipped her body over. Tarzan rose to his knees and pulled her hips up to meet his. The girl scrabbles in the dirt, trying to pull herself up. He reached down and grabbed the soft fur on her head, shoving her face down to the ground. Her arms became trapped and she ceased to move. Tarzan grunted and began thrusting himself into her once more. He placed his other hand on her waist, pulling her hips into his thrusts. The tension was building again, so he began to pump faster. He could hear the girl moaning and crying out. The walls inside of her began to clench around him, and he found the pleasure he was experiencing was beyond anything he could ever have imagined. He yanked her hair and pulled her head up again, biting on her neck from behind as he felt his milk explode from his trunk. He thrust a few more times before he felt himself soften. Tarzan groaned as he slipped out of her. She went limp and collapsed to the ground. He could see her panting, water flowing down her face, with her blue eyes lifted skyward in ecstasy. He flipped her back onto her back and gave her tear, which is what he had determined the soft hills to be, a nip for good measure. Now no one could take her from him. And he would kill anyone who tried, just as he did the leopard.


End file.
